Ooegie's Revenge
by Lockshockbarrel5
Summary: It seems everyone has secrets...who will reveal them...who won't. Read to find out.
1. On the Way to School

**It's my first story so don't be really mean**

**I own Lesley and Mr. Kane, but TNBC owns Ooegie, Jack, Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Lock, Shock and I were on our way to Scary High. We still were the same devious brats since Oogie died. The only thing different was that I developed a major crush on Lock and our tree house got bigger. Barrel had found out about the crush when he was snooping around in my room.

When we were a couple blocks away Barrel said," Hey Shock. I bet you can't wait for science!" At first I didn't know what he was talking about, then I did. He was talking about having class with Lock. I scolded at him telling him with my eyes, _Shut up or I will make you pay_.

He didn't see me so then he said," Your so happy that your sitting by Lock." That's it. I leaped over to strangle Barrel, but missed. He started to run, so did I.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks, I ran into him. Hard. We both were on the ground and I said," Hey! Why did you stop?" He pointed at something. I stared in horror. Lock ran up and said," Hey I thought you were gonna strangle Barrel. That would have been a good laugh." When he saw what we were looking at he also stared in horror. Which didn't happen often.

It was Oogie. He was leaning against a brick building. He then said," Miss me?" I was trying to say something, but it felt like there was a knot in my throat. We were silent for a couple minutes. Barrel was the first to speak," Hey, I thought you were dead!"

Oogie laughed evilly," Me, dead?!" He laughed and then said," Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Oogie Boogie! I never died. I'm back to get Jack Skellington. And you!" He pointed at me. I said," Why me?" Then he laughed, a big bellowed laugh. Then he finally said," You know what you did. I will come back for you later." Then he disappeared into thin air.

Barrel and Lock looked at me and in unison said," What did you do?!" I looked at them sadly. I didn't want to tell them. It would make them think differently of me. I stood up and said," We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late." We all walked to school. No one had said anything.

We all waved goodbye and went to class. I met up with Lesley and said," Hey Lesley! Am I late to Mr. Kane's class?" She nodded and said," Better hurry if you don't want detention." I ran into Mr. Kane's class and said I'm here.

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Ok here goes my second chapter!! =D**

**The only person I own is Mrs. Grimes( In real life she's a meanie sub.)**

**TNBC owns Ooegie, Jack, Lock, Shock and Barrel**

~*~

It was lunch time, the same boring food at the same boring table sitting by Lock and Barrel. Sitting by Lock was ok until all the girls saw him and would run up to him, fighting over who's closest to him. Barrel, not so much. He would talk non-stop though.

I was eating my apple when Lock whispered in my ear," You seem upset. What's the matter?" I was thinking about telling him that I have a crush on him and that I was jealous because of all these pretty girls that he would prefer over me, but no. I shook my head and in a raspy voice I said," I don't want to talk about it."

Then he said in a normal voice," Well then can you tell me why Ooegie was coming after you?" I shook my head slowly. He dropped the subject, then Barrel said," Why can't you tell us?!" All I did was get up to throw my trash away. When I was coming back to the table I had my head down, then my hat fell off.

I bent over to pick it up when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lock. He said," Jack just swang by to say we gotta hide before Ooegie comes after you." I nodded my head and said," We'll go as soon as schools over." He nodded.

I went to science and sat by Lock as always. When Mrs. Grimes was writing something Lock gave me a note. I opened it carefully as though it would rip with the littlest touch. When I opened it it said,' Dear Shock, I know why your sad, partially, Barrel told me. I think it's cute that you have a crush on me.' I blushed and read on,' Can you please tell me what's up with you and Ooegie. We tell each other everything, don't we? Love, Lock.' I am going to kill Barrel later.

I said," I'm not allowed to tell." Mrs. Grimes turned around and said," No talking." I rolled my eyes at her. Who cares if I talk, everyone else is. She saw me and said," Detention. You too Lock…Passing notes. Ridiculous." I giggled a little. We weren't going to be here.

Science went on as usual, I would stare at Lock while he would copy the notes Mrs. Grimes put on the board. When the bell rang I shot out of the classroom and ran onto the bus. Barrel and Lock sat across from me. Lock asked," Why are you in such a hurry?" I didn't hear him to busy thinking about what Ooegie might do to me if he caught me.

When it got to our bus stop I got off the bus quickly and ran to the tree house, Lock and Barrel followed behind slowly. I went in the cage, not waiting for Lock or Barrel, the cage shut and lifted up. I tapped my foot waiting for the cage door to open. When it opened I ran out and climbed up the ladder up to my room. At the top my backpack slid off my shoulder and hit the floor where the ladder started, I didn't pay attention.

I packed up all the important things I needed. A toothbrush, toothpaste, extra clothes, another hat, my stuffed animal, three water bottles and some food. I emptied the backpack that we use for our tricks and traps, then put my things into it. I went down the ladder and ran to the couch. I sat there waiting for Lock and Barrel.

Lock and Barrel just came from in the cage when I was about to get up to check on where they were. Lock said," Thanks for waiting." He turned and went into his room, then Barrel went to his room. About five minutes later they came down with their things. We went into the cage and when we were at the bottom we went into the woods.

~*~

**What's going to happen to Lock, Shock and Barrel? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. =D **

**Please review!!**


	3. The Woods

*****I can't believe people are actually reviewing. Thank you!! =D Anyway I'm sorry I took long, but my meanie Social Studies teacher saw me writing my story and snatched away. Then she threw it in the trash, she also took my sugar stick… and gave my best friend lunch detention. She's a meanie because my friend did nothing!! **

*****Oh well on with the story**

*****I own no one, TNBC own all the characters in this chapter… no fair**

*****Oh and the 9****th**** sentence I used from someone else's story so I want you to acknowledge that.**

*~*

We were in the woods now. Lock was behind me and Barrel was behind him. We were walking in silence for about half an hour before Lock messed it up and said," So what's up between you and Ooegie?" I turned around and started walking backwards. I said," Well, um, do I HAVE to tell you?" Lock looked at Barrel and then they both nodded. I sighed heavily and said," Ok. You know how Ooegie Booegie was always wearing that blue amulet?" Lock and Barrel thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, when Ooegie was punishing me for doing unscheduled pranks I took the amulet." I explained. Lock and Barrel gasped.

"When I got the amulet Ooegie was furious because all his power was in that amulet. He was to weak to come after me so I didn't have to hide well. When he died I was happy because I knew I'd be safe. But then he came back…" I said as I looked down. Then I said with a more emotional voice," So now I'm worri-" THUD!! I had tripped over a stick. I heard I heard a SNAP! A serge of pain went up my leg. I had broken my leg. I started to cry in pain. Lock and Barrel ran up to me asking if I was ok. I nodded and said," Go get the amulet out of my bag." I pointed over to my bag that laid a couple feet away. Lock rushed to my bag and started to scramble through the bag. He said," I can't find it." My response was," It's around my stuffed animals neck." He scrambled through the bag and picked up my stuffed animal. I thought I saw a little smile, but I must have imagined it. He pulled the amulet off its neck and came over to me. He handed me the amulet.

"Ok. The powers in this amulet allows my leg to heal faster. But it has so much power it has the ability to change a person. For the better or worse." I said slowly. Barrel said," What do you mean like person-personalitity?" He had trouble saying long words. I nodded my head. Lock then said," So you might become nice and girly?!" I shook my head. "Eviler?" said Barrel. I nodded.

Lock said," Are you willing to risk it?" I shrugged. I said in a shaky voice," Would you rather feel the wrath of Ooegie or put up with me?" Barrel said," Definit-Definintely Ooegie." Lock hit Barrel so hard in the head that there was a gigantic bruise in the spot that Lock hit. Barrel's head started bobbling, like a bobble head. I giggled. Then when I looked at Lock I swear I saw a tear. He turned around before I could be sure. Was he crying. I said," Lock are you ok?" In an unsure voice he said," I'm fine."

**Was Lock really crying? Is Shock going to wear the amulet, if she is will it change her? You might(I said MIGHT!) find out in chapter quatro or whatever four is in Spanish.**

**PLEASE review**


	4. Lock's Secret

*****I had writers block so I couldn't write my story fast and my mom was gone so I couldn't go on much. I'm sorry.**

*****Once again I own no one…so sad.**

***** I'm sorry my story is shorter than usual.**

He turned around, his face was redder than it usually was. I said, "Are you sure?" He shouted," I'M FINE OK?!" I stared at him while tears were streaming down his face.

No one had said anything for several minutes. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. Barrel rushed to me to me and helped me up.

Then when I was completely up I said to Lock," So should I wear the amulet?" The tears on his face dried up. He said," I want your leg to heal, but…I don't want you to change." Then in a quieter voice he said," I've always had a crush on you and I don't want that to change, but if you wear the amulet it will be different. I didn't hear what he said, but Barrel apparently did.

Barrel sang in the air," You like Shock!! Lock likes Shock!!" He started to sing louder. I stared at Lock in astonishment. He already had his head down so I couldn't see his expression. Then I saw drops fall from his face and onto the ground so I guess he was crying.

I said to Barrel," SHUT UP!!" He immediately stopped, but then for some reason he started humming the tune to Kidnap the Sandy Claws.

I turned my attention back to Lock. Apparently he wiped his eyes because when he lifted his head up there were no signs of tears. All that you could see was his eyes were red and puffy.

I told Barrel to help me over to Lock. When I was one foot away I leapt toward Lock and gave him a hug. At first he didn't get it, but then he got the idea and put his arm around my waist.

We hugged for about two minutes when we heard a crash from behind the tree. We all looked in the tree expecting Ooegie to pop out, but instead it was…..

***** Lol I am sorry about the ending… it makes you mad that you don't know who pops out. Please review and if you do tell me who should pop out!! =D **


	5. Jack!

*****ok I have gotten so many reviews!!! Thank you Halloween29, EdwardsLover13 and Alicefan1. I honestly thought no one was going to read my story…**

*****sorry I havent written in a while…school. I GOT AN F IN ENGLISH…curse ms rich**

*****This time I own everyone *hears people shout* fine….I own no one except Emily. *shouts back," There!! Happy?!"* **

*****well on with the chapter**

**~*~**

Lock and I hugged for about two minutes when heard a crash from behind the tree. We all turned our attention to the tree and heard a familiar voice say," Zero we are supposed to stay quiet." Then Lock looked at me, I looked at Barrel and Barrel looked at Lock. Then when we looked back at the tree we expected to see Ooegie pop out, but instead it was Jack. The only reason we thought it was Ooegie is because he usually tried to sound like Jack to scare us when we were still working for him.

He said," Sorry if I scared you all. I just wanted to see if you all were doing alright." He looked Lock and I and said," Oh my, I kind of ruined the moment didn't I. Silly me, I mean when me and Sally hug you guys don't barge in. Wait ya you do. Oh never mind. Anyway you all should hurry up. Ooegie is now in Halloween Town threatening everyone to tell him where you are."

Then he looked at me specifically. Then I said," But I can't go on with a broken leg." Jack was thinking and then said," Do you still have the amulet??" I nodded and got out the amulet to show Jack. He then said," Well only two solutions that I can think of will work. You could either go see Emily the witch/leprechaun when you go through the St. Patrick's Day door. It looks like a clover. The other idea is you could wear the amulet."

I looked at Lock and Barrel. Barrel was licking a lollypop, no surprise, but where on earth did he get it?? Lock was eating a red Jolly Rancher. In a confused voice I said," Where did you get a lollypop Barrel and Lock where did you get a Jolly Rancher??" They shrugged and continued on eating their candy. I looked at Jack and his eyes, or his sockets where his eyes should be, were wide with fear and his mouth was opened wide. I looked in the direction he was staring and it turns out he was staring at Lock and Barrel.

He looked back at me and said," Climb onto my back." I was about to ask why, but I let go of Lock and jumped onto Jack's back. He ran with his long boney legs, Zero was floating like a falling tissue behind us. When we stopped I finally asked," What was wrong Jack?? Why did we run, or you I should say?? Why did we leave Lock and Barrel??" I hadn't noticed, but I was actually crying. I slid off of Jack's boney back and sat down on a log. Jack sighed and said," Do you know where Lock and Barrel got that candy??" I shook my head. He started talking again," Ooegie gave it them." I was confused. Ooegie was no where near them…was he?? I looked down and then at Jack, then Zero who was panting like he just ran a marathon. Jack said," I know it's impossible for you to believe, but Lock and Barrel are still working for Ooegie. They were following you and telling Ooegie exactly where you were." I looked up at Jack again.

I was crying even harder now. I clenched my fists and said," No. They would never do that." Or would they I thought. Jack kneeled down and put his bony hand on my shoulder. He said," I know you won't believe me. I'm sorry, but it's the truth." I hit his hand and shouted," LOCK WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! He would NEVER go back to Ooegie. Barrel I'm not sure." Then in a whisper, more to myself than Jack," Lock knows how much I hate Ooegie. But he might've been lying about liking me." Jack heard me and said," Love is a strong thing, you really like him don't you?? Well sometimes the other person doesn't feel the same. Lock might've lied to you." I noticed then that Jack had me in his arms and I was crying my heart out.

"Jack I'm scared and I just want this all to end!!" I said. He said," I know, I know you do Shock." Zero floated up and landed on Jack. I looked up at Jack and he was staring back at me. He was crying to, but I don't how that could be possible. One of the tears slid down his face and landed on mine. I didn't mind. Jack let go of me and backed away. He whispered something to Zero and then Jack picked me up and was carrying me somewhere. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. When I woke up we were no where near Halloween Town and it was very dark. Jack was sitting by a fire and I was wrapped in a sleeping bag. Zero was gone and I got worried. When I tried to stand up I actually could. But I had something on my leg. When I looked at my leg I could faintly make out what looked like a cast. Jack must've put that on me when I was asleep. Jack looked over to me and smiled. I limped over to him and sat beside him. He said," How are you feeling??" I shrugged and said," Fine I guess." He looked back at the fire and sighed. I looked into the fire and saw the flames dancing . Then I saw Lock's face appear in the fire. I smiled knowing it was my imagination. I looked at Jack, he was still looking at the fire. I said," I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Nite." I limped over to the sleeping bag. I got under it, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**~*~**

*****PLEASE review…if you do I will be very thankful….so yay if you review….**


	6. St Patrick's Day Door

***** I haven't written in months :'( sorry. I will right. SUMMER'S ALMOST OVER!!! NOOOOOOOO**

*****Don't own anyone…**

**~*~**

My eyes soon fluttered open. I looked around and soon knew exactly where we were. We were in the circle of trees which we could go through holiday doors. I looked over to Jack and Zero, watching them sleep. _So this is how it is, I feel like a refuge. _

Soon Jack woke up. He looked over to me and said," How'd you sleep??" I shrugged. He sighed," Well I think we should go see Emily." I just nodded, to sleepy to talk. He gestured to the St. Patrick's day door. I sat up and tried to stand. I fell a couple of times, but I managed to get up and limp to the door. _Is it me or do the trees look a little weirder than I last saw them?? _I just brushed the thought away.

Jack slowly turned the knob and opened the clover shaped door. Inside was only darkness, then I soon felt some kind of force tugging at me. Soon it was so strong it pulled me into the door with Jack and Zero. We were falling and I screamed even though I've felt like this before when Lock, Barrel and I got the Easter Bunny and Sandy Claws. It hurt to think about those memories now.

Soon Jack, Zero and I were staring at an odd sight, green was everywhere and most of the houses had many clovers. My mouth dropped as I saw a short man come up to me, covered head to toe in green with a huge green hat with a clover in the center. It talked in a high squeaky voice," Hello there! It seems you are not from here. I'm Seamus and you are??" Jack said," I'm Jack" he gestured to me" This is Shock" then he gestured to Zero" And this is my ghost dog Zero."

The little man seemed to be thinking about something. Jack looked at the little guy with a smile and said," Well we need to see someone so if you don't mind us going." The little guy nodded and Jack gestured to his back. I jumped on his back and he walked for a while. Soon I asked," What was that person??"

"He's a leprechaun. Tricky creatures, don't mess around with one."

"Why??"

"Well they'll trick you, like giving you leprechaun's gold which soon disappears or lead you to nowhere and disappear to leave you stranded."

"Oh…"

Zero barked, I completely forgot he was there. We walked for what seemed like an hour, we completely walked out of the so called town. Up a spiral hill just like the one in Halloween Town, it was weird though. It was covered in clovers so it was very little like the one I originally knew. We walked up the spiral hill and a little farther until a little mansion came into view.

The mansion slowly came closer into view," We're hear." Jack said letting Shock slide off his back. He knocked on the door three times. "Just a minute!" A women's voice said from deep inside the mansion. The door opened by itself," I'll be with you soon, just sit and make yourself comfortable." she said. Jack told Zero to stay outside and we walked inside. Soon we saw the women rushing around us as Jack and I sat on a couch. It was green and very comfortable. I had the urge to jump on it. Then as I saw her rush by again I thought, _This women doesn't seem small like the man I met earlier. _

About five minutes later she sat on the opposite couch, which was a lighter green then what I was sitting on, she was very pretty. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, along with her hair. She was quite tall, but not as tall as Jack. She wore a lime green dress reaching to her knees and a pair of dark green shoes. She looked at Jack with a smile," May I help you??" Her voice was very beautiful. It sounded like velvet, but I don't know how that is since you can't hear velvet. I felt jealous, she was much prettier than I was. I wasn't pretty now anyway, my dress was ripped in some places and my shoe was worn and my cast was starting to look a little yellow.

"Can you do me a favor Emily??" Jack replied.

"Oh, but of coarse. I still owe you for your help."

"Could you fix Shock's leg??"

"Of coarse, just give me a sec. I need Shock to sit over beside me" She patted to the seat next to her. I slowly got up and sat beside her, I was feeling a bit nervous. She seemed to read my mind because the next thing she said was," Don't be nervous dear. I won't hurt you." I gave her a smile and nodded my head.

"Can you put your injured leg in my lap please?"

I did what I was told and she slowly pulled off my cast. It hurt and I winced, but soon the pain was gone as fast as it came. Her hand hovered an inch over my leg and muttered some words I couldn't make out. Soon her hand was glowing purple.

The purple soon faded and her hand lowered to my leg. I was prepared for the pain, but there wasn't any. She looked at me and smiled," Is that better??" I just nodded. I stood up and experimented with my leg. It was fine, as if had never been broken. I went over and hugged her and thanked her. Then went over to sit by Jack again. He looked at me and said," So how does it feel??"

" Better than new." I said with a grin. He smiled, he then turned his attention to Emily.

"Thank you."

" No prob."

" Well Shock and I better get going."

"Okay, come back and visit anytime!"

We said or goodbye's and left the house. We saw Zero playing around in the clovers. Jack whistled and Zero turned his head. Then Zero was floating toward us and Jack said," We should get going." I nodded. Then we walked farther, past the little mansion. It was silent for a while, so soon I asked Jack," What did you help Emily with."

"Well that is something between me and her, but I will tell you anyway." He paused for a moment trying to remember and then said," One day me and her met in Halloween Town over 200 year ago, she had just died of consumption, I believe it was, and………."

**~*~**

*****Sorry about the cliffy…couldn't think of anything. Hope you all review!!**


End file.
